The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor light-emitting device.
A semiconductor light-emitting device emits light through the combination of electrons and holes injected in a compound semiconductor active layer. However, when dislocations exist in such a semiconductor light-emitting device, electrons and holes may combine in the dislocations, thermal energy rather than light energy may be mainly converted from electric energy, and thus light extraction efficiency of the semiconductor light-emitting device may be reduced. Accordingly, various technologies for reducing dislocations and improving light extraction efficiency may be required.